Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 2)
by feurisson972
Summary: L'hiver à commencé marquant le début d'un grand tournoi d'art martiaux auquel participent les meilleurs combattants de la planète. Parmi les participants se trouve la mystérieuse Zeta qui semble partagée elle aussi un lien avec Silver. Lilac saura-t'elle s'opposé à cette rivale tandis que l'empereur Sphéros Arktivus s'apprête à déclenché un cataclysme sans précédent sur Avalice ?
1. Foudre spatial

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 2)**

 **Chapitre 1: Foudre spatial**

 _Salut à tous me revoici avec la seconde partie de l'arc Elemental Stone. Je sais ce que certains vont me dire: "Pourquoi elle n'arrive que maintenant alors qu'elle était prévue pour Mars/Avril". Disons que je voulais avancer un peu plus dans la première partie et ai préféré sortir la partie 1.5 à la place qui avait moins de révélations importantes._

 _Ceux qui ont suivie ou qui continue de suivre la première partie sont sans doute au courant de ce qui va ce passé au début de cette partie et attendent sans doute des révélations sur certains personnages. Pas de panique vous en aurez mais je préfère commencé plutôt doucement pour éviter les gros spoilers._

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Une flotte spatial dirigé par un énorme vaisseau de guerre en forme de trident traversait un champ d'astéroïdes. Il s'agissait du Trisula, le plus puissant vaisseau de la flotte de l'empire Arktivus avec à son bord l'empereur Arktivus Spheros, le père de Lord Brevon et souverain d'une grande partie de la galaxie dans laquelle se trouvait la planète Avalice.

Il ressemblait à un grand et imposant insecte anthropomorphique à la peau verte vêtu d'une armure en diamant sombre. Il avait des faux de mante religieuse et une queue de scorpion, et observait avec impatience ses subordonnés qui s'afféraient à tenter de localisé quelque chose dans le vide infini du cosmos.

-"L'avez-vous retrouvé ?"Demanda le souverain en gagnant immédiatement l'attention des soldats autours de lui qui se mirent immédiatement à trembler de terreur.

-"Pas... pas encore votre seigneurie..." Bégaya un général terrifié "Mais... mais nous... nous retrouverons le vaisseau de Lady Toxina... d'ici quelques minutes..."

Le général fut instantanément réduit au silence par la queue empoisonnée de Spheros qui lui transperça le torse et l'ouvrit en deux sous le regard horrifié du reste de l'équipage.

-"Vous avez intérêt à vite retrouvé l'Aegis car à partir de maintenant je massacrerai l'un de vous à chaque minute sans résultats." Menaça l'empereur en instaurant une ambiance de panique frénétique dans le vaisseau.

Dix minutes et pauvres soldats assassiné plus tard,

-"Votre... Votre altesse... Nous... nous l'avons retrouvé." Annonça un soldat terrifié et nerveux "Mais... mais il est complètement détruit..."

-"Comment sa détruit ?" Gronda Spheros en intimidant davantage les membre d'équipage "Que c'est-il passé et où est ma fille ?"

-"Nous... Nous l'ignorons votre majesté..." Bégaya de peur le soldat qui craignait maintenant pour sa vie en observant la queue de l'empereur qui fouettait l'air rapidement. "Il semblerait que l'Aegis ai été détruit de l'intérieur par une arme d'une grande puissance au vu des dégâts causé dans le champ d'astéroïdes à l'extérieur."

-"Montré moi." Ordonna calmement Sphéros tandis qu'un hologramme tridimensionnel apparu devant lui représentant un autre vaisseau en forme de bouclier complètement éventré ainsi que quelques dizaines d'astéroïdes qui semblaient avoir été transpercé par un puissant rayon. "Cela ne vaut pas un canon Oméga mais cela reste assez impressionnant."

-"Nous... nous avons envoyé une troupe d'éclaireur pour chercher d'éventuelles survivants et récupéré les dernières données du vaisseau pour tenter de découvrir ce qui a pu se passé." Expliqua le soldat qui semblait un peu soulagé avant qu'un autre soldat apparu à l'écran.

-"Vo... votre seigneurie nous vous contactons pour un rapport d'urgence." Déclara le chef des éclaireurs "C'est... c'est Lady Toxina... nous l'avons retrouvé dans un état très critique qui flottait parmi les débris. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie."

-"Cela n'a rien d'étonnant au contraire, je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de ma fille." Répondit l'empereur en s'installant dans son trône. "Comment va-t'elle ? Et quand pourra t'elle venir m'expliqué ce qui est arrivé à l'Aegis."

-"Lady Toxina a subi des dégâts aussi importants que son vaisseau et a perdu toute la partie inférieure de son corps." Annonça le soldat "Nous l'avons placé dans la chambre de soin intensif et ignorons combien de temps il lui faudra pour être assez rétablit pour..."

Il fut interrompu par une explosion qui retentit derrière le chef des éclaireurs révélant une papillon anthropomorphique avec les ailes, le visage et la majorité de la partie inférieur de son corps complètement brulé ou sanguinolant.

-"Je vois que tu ne te laisse pas vaincre aussi facilement que ton frère." Déclara Sphéros en soupirant de mécontentement en se remémorant l'annonce de la mort de Lord Brevon.

-"Tu... tu me sous-estime grandement si tu penses que ces quelques égratignures pourrait avoir raison de moi." Répondit le papillon blessé en s'approchant de l'écran tandis que le chef des éclaireurs s'éloignait respectivement. "Et je suis persuadé que tu meurs d'envie de savoir comment j'ai pu finir dans un état aussi lamentable."

-"Je suppose que c'est ta fameuse dernière découverte qui t'a explosé au visage." Tenta de deviné l'empereur. "Vu la puissance dévastatrice déployé, cette arme pourrait être très intéressante."

-"Il ne s'agit pas d'une arme mais d'une sale garce que je compte bien retrouvé et étripé de mes propres mains pour l'humiliation qu'elle m'a infligé." Répondit furieusement Toxina en surprenant son père.

-"Et si tu te calmais et me racontait tous ce qui s'est passé en détails avant de commencé ta petite vendetta." Proposa Sphéros qui semblait être très intéressé par la mystérieuse inconnue qui avait réussi à vaincre sa fille. "Après tu te reposera et ira te soigné. La route sera longue avant notre arrivé sur Avalice."

-"Grr... si tu insistes..." Répondit à contrecœur le papillon avant de réalisé ce que venait de dire son père "Attend tu te diriges vers Avalice ? Tu comptes vengé Brevon ?"

-"Ne sois pas idiote, il a mené sa propre bataille et a lamentablement perdu, je n'ai rien d'autre a ajouté." Hurla Sphéros "J'y vais pour étouffé cette vague de révolte contre mon empire qui commence à s'étendre dans la galaxie. Mais aussi pour m'emparé des Elemental Stones et remboursé une dette de longue date."

-"Je vois tu comptes enfin te libéré de l'emprise de ce stupide dragon, il était temps. Et ça tombe bien car cette garce, si je ne me trompe pas, a sans doute l'intention de ce dirigé aussi vers Avalice pour rejoindre l'hérisson qui a vaincu mon petit frère. Mais je vois clairement que tu meurs d'envie que je t'en dise plus..." Déclara Toxina avant de remarqué le regard agacé et impatient de son père et s'installa rapidement dans un siège à proximité. "Comme tu le sais déjà Brevon m'avait envoyé des images de la fameuse comète qui avait détruit le Damoclès. Intriguée par elle j'ai décidé de mené ma petite enquête en remontant à sa source et après quelques semaines de recherche en suivant la signature énergétique de cet étrange astre je suis tombé sur un vaisseau qui dégageait une énergie similaire. Ce vaisseau bien qu'inactivé pour une raison inconnue possédait une technologie très avancée et à l'intérieur se trouvait cette garce inanimée."

-"Et tu décidas donc de les ramener sur ton vaisseau pour les analysés." Conclu l'empereur Spheros

-"C'est évident, mais mes analyses ne m'apprirent pas grand-chose que je n'avais pas déjà remarqué au premier regard." Répondit le papillon "J'allais commencer une série de tes et d'expérience plus approfondit quand l'annonce de la mort de Brevon me parvint."

* * *

 **...Flashback...**

Toxina se trouvait face à son mystérieux et précieux nouveau spécimen de laboratoire préféré en s'apprêtant a entamé une nouvelle série d'expériences.

-"Alors ma belle au bois dormant, vais-je enfin réussir à percer tes secrets ou à te réveiller aujourd'hui ?" Demanda l'insecte avec un large sourire sadique en observant un grand tube de confinement remplit de liquide guérisseur verdâtre dans lequel se trouvait sa mystérieuse invitée quand un groupe de ses soldats entra dans la salle. "J'espère que vous avez une raison suffisamment bonne pour me dérangé ou je vous assure que vous regretterez d'être venu au monde."

-"La... Lady Toxina c'est... C'est votre frère Lord Brevon..." Bégaya le chef des soldats qui tentait de trouvé les mots pour annoncer la nouvelle.

-"Laisse-moi deviné... ce perdant c'est fait ridiculisé à nouveau par les trois gamines de cette insignifiante petite planète ?" Demanda la princesse de l'empire Arktivus. "Ou il a finalement réussi à les vaincre et veux s'en vanter."

-"Non Madame... Lord Brevon a ... il a été tué au combat lors de sa tentative d'invasion de la planète Avalice." Annonça finalement le soldat en attendant une réaction de sa maitresse mais fut complètement prit au dépourvu lorsque celle-ci se mit à rire "La... Lady Toxina... Avez-vous bien entendu ce que j'ai dit ?"

-"Bien sûr, et il s'agit de la nouvelle la plus drôle et intéressante que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie." Répondit Toxina en riant "Non seulement je suis maintenant débarrassé de ce boulet et pourrait récupérer son territoire mais surtout cela voudrait dire qu'il existe sur cette planète des individus suffisamment puissant pour rivalisé avec lui sous sa seconde forme. Même s'il a sûrement été simplement abattu comme une sale vermine ou vaincu par une grande armée."

-"En faîte, il avait atteint sa forme finale mais a été malgré tous vaincu lors d'un combat singulier contre un hérisson." Expliqua le soldat qui remarqua l'expression de surprise qu'afficha sa maitresse. "Vous... vous voulez peut-être voir un extrait de la bataille qui a été enregistré par les caméras de l'Héraclès et que nous avons pu récupérer ?"

Un écran holographique apparu en face de Toxina et diffusa la fin de la bataille qui opposa Lord Brevon à Silver qui se termina par la victoire de ce dernier. La princesse et les soldats furent si concentré sur la bataille qu'il ne se rendirent pas compte qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le tube de confinement prouvant que la mystérieuse créature avait repris connaissance.

-"Ainsi donc voici celui qui a vaincu Brevon ? Je dois reconnaitre qu'il mérite que je lui porte une attention particulière si j'ai l'occasion de me rendre sur cette planète avant que mon père ne décide de la rayé du cosmos." Déclara Toxina en riant "Et comment se nomme ce jeune prodige ?"

-"D'après nos sources, il s'agit de Silver the hedgehog, un étrange hérisson amnésique qui viendrait d'un autre monde et aurait un lien avec l'objet qui aurait détruit le Damocles mais aussi avec les Elemental Stones, les gemmes que recherchait Lord Brevon." Expliqua le chef des soldats avant de remarqué la créature qui les observaient et semblait être mécontente de ce qu'ils prévoyaient contre l'hérisson. "La... Lady Toxina..."

-"Tu décides enfin de te réveiller ?" S'émerveilla la princesse qui était ravi à l'idée de pouvoir enfin en savoir plus sur sa mystérieuse invitée.

-"Elle semble avoir réagi en entendant le nom de ce hérisson." Fit remarqué le chef des soldats qui avait pris une posture défensive avec les autres en se préparant à une action de la créature.

-"Tu sembles le connaitre et être très attaché à lui." Déclara Toxina avec un sourire sadique "Je devrais peut-être te laisser assisté au moment où je lui donnerais le coup de grâce."

Un nuage de bulles se forma dans le tube tandis que la créature se débattait fortement pour tenter de s'échapper.

-"La... Lady Toxina... vous... vous ne devriez pas la provoqué..." Intervint un soldat en tremblant de peur "Nous ignorons l'étendue des pouvoirs de cette créature."

-"C'est justement ce que je tente de découvrir, se tube de confinement a été renforcé avec certains des fragments élémentaires que m'avait envoyé Brevon." Expliqua la princesse en souriant "Peu importe la puissance dont elle dispose, il lui sera impossible de s'échappé. Et même si elle y arrivait elle serait beaucoup trop épuisée pour représenter une grande menace."

Elle déchanta rapidement quand le tube vola en éclat révélant la créature qui se révéla être une échidné anthropomorphique blanche aux yeux bleu équipée d'un casque audio jaune marqué d'un grand Z qu'elle activa pour libérer des nanobots qui la recouvrir et se transformèrent en une combinaison moulante noire et bleue.

L'échidné lança un regard furieux vers les soldats qui s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus et en un éclair disparu en les mettant hors d'état de nuire.

-"Une... une t'elle vitesse ?" Demanda Toxina surprise avant d'affiché un large sourire "Tu accrois de plus en plus mon envie de voir se dont tu es capable. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser t'enfuir aussi facilement."

Elle activa l'alarme du vaisseau et se rendit à l'endroit où elle était certaine que l'échidné se rendrait à un moment où un autre.

* * *

Des explosions et des cris se firent entendre tandis que l'échidné fugitive rencontrait des troupes de soldats sur son chemin qu'elle neutralisa sans grande difficulté. Elle arriva finalement dans le hangar de l'Aegis où était entreposé les plus petits vaisseaux et y repéra rapidement le sien, mais aussi Toxina qui l'attendait tranquillement installer dans un fauteuil qui se trouvait juste devant le véhicule en sirotant du thé que lui servait un groupe de soldat.

-"Je savais que tu voudrais récupérer ton précieux vaisseau pour t'enfuir dans l'espace en évitant de m'affronter. Du coup j'ai décidé de t'attendre ici pour être sûr de ne pas te manquer une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs c'est un très bel engin, avec un blindage assez assez résistant et un systhème de sécurité si sophistiquée qu'il empêche quiconque d'entré à l'intérieur sans toi." Déclara le papillon avec un large sourire en faisant signe à ses soldats de les laissé seules. "C'est plutôt grossier de ta part mais je te pardonne, après tous cela doit faire un choc de se retrouvé face à moi juste après un si long sommeil. Cela prouve que tu as un instinct de survie très développé. Tu sembles aussi maitrisé un élément peu commun et être d'une force non négligeable vu la facilité avec laquelle tu t'es débarrassé de mes gardes. Cela me donne envie de voir par moi-même ce que tu vaux réellement."

-"Tu ne comptes vraiment pas me laisser partir sans combattre si je comprends bien." Soupira de lassitude l'échidné en ajustant ses gants "Comme tu voudras mais ne viens pas te plaindre si je te casse un ongle, une aile ou même un bras... Princesse."

-"Comment oses-tu me nargué." Grogna Toxina qui s'envola en libérant un nuage de poudre toxique qui se répandit dans tous le hangar " Voyons comment si tu seras toujours aussi confiante dans ce nuage de poudre paralysante. Tes muscles et ton esprit s'engourdirons à chacune de tes respirations jusqu'à ce que tu sois incapable de bougé."

-"Du poison hein... ?" Demanda calmement l'échidné qui continuait d'ajusté son gant "Moi qui pensais que tu voulais m'affronté à la loyal, en faîte tu tentes simplement de m'affaiblir pour me capturer plus facilement. C'est une sorte de preuve de faiblesse, si tu veux mon avis."

-"Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, il s'agit d'une stratégie pour t'obliger à utiliser ta pleine puissance dans des condition extrême tout en réduisant ton temps de réaction." Répondit Toxina en plongeant vers la fugitive " Mais assez parlé, défend toi du mieux que tu peux et distrais moi, ma mystérieuse échidné."

Le papillon fendit l'air avec une t'elle vitesse que le sol en acier fut tranché en deux sur son passage au contact de ses ailes aiguisées mais fut violemment et facilement bloqué par la fugitive qui lui saisit fermement les épaules tandis que le sol se tordait sous ses pieds à cause de la puissance dégagée par les deux adversaires.

-"Im... impossible..." Bégaya Toxina surprise.

-"Désolé de te décevoir mais ce genre de stratégie est inefficace sur moi." Répondit l'échidné en sautant en l'air tout en soulevant rapidement son adversaire pour la plaqué violemment au sol en faisant tremblé tous le vaisseau. "Thunder Suplex !"

La fugitive atterrit sur le sol métallique et se retourna pour observer le trou que Toxina avait fait en traversant les différents étages qui se trouvaient en dessous du hangar.

-"Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant vous pouvez venir." Déclara l'échidné en faisant signe à un groupe d'extraterrestres qui étaient rester caché en attendant son signal. Ils s'agissaient eux aussi de prisonniers de l'Aegis qu'elle avait libéré durant son escapade à la recherche du hangar. "Montez vite à bord, je vais tous vous ramené sur vos planètes respectives."

Les extraterrestres l'acclamèrent joyeusement et allèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du vaisseau qui s'ouvrit automatiquement pour eux comme s'il était doué d'une conscience et avait compris les intentions de sa pilote. L'échidné s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand Toxina jaillit du sol juste en face d'elle et l'emporta dans les airs pour la traîné sur les parois métalliques des murs créant un horrible son strident.

-"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que se serais aussi facile de se débarrassé de moi ?" Demanda la princesse de l'empire Arktivus en riant pendant qu'elle torturait son adversaire. "Maintenant prépare toi à souffrir car je compte bien profiter de cette opportunité pour t'apprendre à me respecter. Et c'est aussi valable pour tes nouveaux petits camarades, ils vont apprendre à oublier toutes idées ou espoirs de s'enfuir ou de se rebellé."

L'échidné porta son regard vers ses nouveaux compagnons d'infortunes et remarqua un groupe de soldats armés qui se dirigeait vers eux. Sans perdre un instant elle se libéra de l'emprise de Toxina et se retrouva en un instant face aux soldats qu'elle transperça avec ses mains qui s'étaient transformé en vrilles. Malheureusement la princesse Arktivus lui plongea dessus et la plaqua au sol.

-"C'est bien ce que je pensais, comme tous ces soi-disant héro ton point faible est cette pitoyable attention que tu portes aux autres." Déclara Toxina avec un large sourire sadique en enfonçant la tête de la fugitive dans le sol métallique grâce à sa chaussure "Vois donc où cela t'a mené de joué les héroïnes. Maintenant observe moi je suis complètement froide et me moque complètement de ce qui pourrait arriver à ceux qui m'entoure et je suis une gagnante à l'état pur. Par exemple regarde tes petits camarades, je n'ai aucune compassion pour eux et pourrait les tuer sur le champ... Oh mais attend je vais te faire une petite démonstration."

Le papillon ouvrit ses ailes et commença à y crée des sphères d'énergies pourpres en visant le groupe d'extraterrestres qui se blottissait les uns contre les autres en tremblant de peur.

-"Dépêche-toi de décollé Polaris, je vous rejoindrais dans un instant !" Hurla l'échidné tandis qu'elle frappa le sol pour le faire s'écroulé entraînant sa chute ainsi que c'elle de Toxina dans les entrailles de l'Aegis.

Le vaisseau s'envola en évitant les salves d'énergies que la princesse de l'empire Arktivus avait eu le temps de tiré, avec à son bord le groupes d'extraterrestres qui étaient inquiet en observant l'effondrement du plancher métallique et furent déçu de voir rapidement la princesse de l'empire Arktivus qui jaillit du nuage de fumée provoqué par l'effondrement en volant avec un sourire radieux et maniaque.

-"Voici le genre de chose que je veux voir. Maintenant montre-moi ce dont tu es réellement capable." Déclara Toxina en observant le nuage de poussière d'où l'échidné en jaillit en volant grâce à ses chaussures qui semblaient être équipé de réacteurs. "A moins que tu ne préfères continuer de te retenir jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions sur Avalice ? Tu pourras ainsi perdre lamentablement face à ce fameux hérisson avant que je ne me charge de l'éliminé personnellement."

-"Sa suffit maintenant !" Hurla la fugitive soudainement furieuse avant de se tenir la tête en grognant de douleur. "J'i... J'ignore qui est ce hérisson... mais je t'interdis de lui faire du mal."

-"Oh quelle révélation intéressante, tu sembles être très proche de lui mais pourtant tu ignores qui il est. Tu ne serais pas amnésique par hasard ?" Demanda le papillon en riant "Ce serait vraiment une coïncidence amusante vu que ce fameux Silver le serait lui aussi d'après ce que m'a raconté mon défunt frère. Je me demande ce qui se produirait si vous vous rencontriez, peut être que vos souvenir perdu rejailliraient d'un seul coup. Mais cela n'arrivera peut-être jamais sauf si j'en décide autrement, car tu m'appartiens et que tu feras comme je l'ordonnerais."

La princesse de l'empire Arktivus reconcentra des orbes d'énergies dans ses ailes et se propulsa avec une vitesse vertigineuse vers son adversaire qui retira sa main droite bionique pour y révéler un canon qui commença à se charger en énergie électrique.

-"Il est déjà trop tard !" Hurla Toxina tandis que les orbes d'énergies fusionnèrent avec ses ailes les transformants en de terribles lames aiguisées qui arrivaient même à trancher l'air autour d'elle.

-"Trop tard pour toi en effet... ZETA BURST !" Répondit l'échidné qui attendit le dernier moment pour tirer une puissante salve d'énergie électrique qui engloutit son adversaire et transperça la coque de l'Aegis en provoquant une immense explosion.

* * *

- _'Im... impossible...'_ Pensa Toxina gravement blesser et bruler tandis qu'elle flottait dans le vide intersidéral quelques instants plus tard en observant les dégâts qu'avait provoqué l'attaque de son adversaire ' _Co... Comment peut-elle déployé une t'elle puissance aussi facilement."_

-"Je vois que tu es toujours en vie et que tu peux survivre dans l'espace." Déclara l'échidné qui flottait au-dessus d'elle avec son casque audio qui s'était transformé en un casque spatial futuriste. "Tu es plus coriace que je l'imaginais. Si j'avais su j'aurai utilisé l'intégralité de ma puissance."

-' _Elle s'est retenue en plus... ? Pour qui ce prend t'elle pour me sous-estimé autant... Moi Toxina la fille de l'empereur Sphéros...'_ Pensa la princesse de l'empire Arktivus en grognant de rage tandis que le vaisseau de la fugitive venait à leurs rencontre.

-"Voici mon taxi, je t'aurai bien déposé sur la planète la plus proche mais je pense que tu seras mieux ici à flotté parmi les débris de ton vaisseau en repensant à ta défaite." Déclara la mystérieuse échidné en lui faisant un clin d'œil "Ce fut un plaisir de te donner la raclée que tu méritais, ciao !"

Toxina hurla de rage en tentant d'attrapé son adversaire qui entra dans son vaisseau sous les acclamations du groupe d'extraterrestres, mais sans succès, et les observa s'éloigné complètement impuissante en se jurant qu'elle prendrait sa revanche un jour où l'autre.

 **...Fin Flashback...**

* * *

-"Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je flotte dans l'espace en me nourrissant des cadavres de mes soldats et pas une seconde ne passe sans que je n'imagine un moyen de faire souffrir cette garce !" Conclu Toxina furieuse tandis qu'une aura pourpre l'entourait en libérant des éclairs qui affolaient les soldats présents dans la salle. "La prochaine fois je vais prendre ma forme finale et lui faire regretter le jour où elle m'a rencontré."

-"Je comprends..." Répondit l'empereur Sphéros "Maintenant repose toi et laisse mes hommes te soigné. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces si tu veux te venger."

-"Comme vous voudrez père..." Déclara la princesse en mettant fin à la communication.

-"Une nouvelle ennemie capable de rivalisé avec Toxina sous sa seconde forme... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation de défi." Soupira l'empereur avant d'affiché un grand sourire et de donné ses ordres à son équipage "Machine en avant toute, cap sur Avalice, un trésor d'une puissance inimaginable et de nouveaux ennemies redoutable !"

L'équipage poussa des hurlements d'encouragement et se mit immédiatement à l'action tandis que le Trisula se remit en route à travers l'espace.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur Avalice le soleil se levait sur petite ferme au sud de Shang Mu,

Une lapine rose fredonnait en bondissant joyeusement dans la neige tandis qu'elle se rendait à la grange de la ferme de sa famille avec un panier repas dans ses mains.

-"Toc... Toc... c'est la mère noël !" Plaisanta t'elle en entrant dans la grange où se trouvait le vaisseau de l'échidné "C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, le repas le plus important de la journée !"

Ne recevant aucune réponse elle entra dans le vaisseau mais n'y trouva personne.

-"Bien le bonjour, dame Tricky." Déclara une voix cybernétique appartenant à l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau tandis qu'une caméra optique jaillit du plafond pour observer la lapine. "Désoler de vous décevoir mais Zeta est partie très tôt ce matin car elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Vous savez à quel point elle a attendu ce jour depuis halloween."

-"Comment veux-tu que j'oublie que c'est aujourd'hui que se déroule le grand tournoi d'art martiaux d'hiver ?" Demanda la lapine "Et ne m'appelle plus Tricky, maintenant je suis Carrot Woman, la combattante de la vitamine C."

-"Vous avez encore changé de hobby ?" Demanda l'ordinateur pas vraiment surprit.

-"Comment veux-tu que je devienne la meilleure magicienne d'Avalice si je n'ai pas quelqu'un pour m'apprendre la magie ?" Demanda la lapine agacée "Et nous n'avons pas énormément de visiteur non plus... Du coup j'ai décidé de participé au tournoi avec Zeta pour faire un peu de publicité à notre ferme. D'ailleurs tu sais où elle est allée ?"

-"80% de chance qu'elle soit partie à son lieux d'entrainement habituel." Répondit l'ordinateur en observant la lapine le remercié avant de partir "Soyez prudente, vous savez qu'elle déteste être dérangé."

* * *

La lapine sortie du vaisseau et quitta la grange pour se dirigé vers une grande colline enneigée au milieu de pics rocheux qui se trouvait à l'horizon. Il s'agissait en faite d'une petite montagne qui fut partiellement détruite lorsque le vaisseau de Zeta s'écrasa sur Avalice durant l'Eté. Tricky ou plutôt Carrot Woman, avait découvert le véhicule endommagé et sa pilote blessée en se rendant sur place et les ont accueilli et hébergé.

Bien que cela fut un peu difficile au début à cause de la méfiance de l'échidné, ils formèrent bientôt une grande et étrange famille avec Tricky qui considérait Zeta comme une grande sœur ou une cousine venu d'un pays lointain.

La lapine arriva quelques instants plus tard au sommet du monticule rocheux où se trouvait un énorme cratère et était le lieu d'entrainement de la fameuse échidné qui était justement étendu dans la neige en observant la chute calme et lente des flocons de neiges qui recouvraient peu à peu les traces de son entraînement intensif. Elle ouvrit ses mains pour y attrapé deux flocons et les observa avec attention.

-"Ses flocons... si blancs, si pures comme s'ils avaient perdu une partie d'eux-mêmes et attendaient que quelqu'un ou quelque chose intervienne pour donner un sens à leurs existences." Déclara Zeta en soufflant les cristaux de glace. "Ils sont un peu comme nous deux, Silver. J'ai hâte de te revoir et espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié."

-"Zeta !?" Hurla la lapine en sautant joyeusement sur son amie pour tenté de lui donner un coup de pied sauté qui fut facilement contré par l'échidné "Alors prêtes pour le grand jour ?"

-"Bien entendu, je compte bien gagner le premier prix s'il peut me permettre de me rapprocher de lui." Répondit l'échidné en s'étirant. "Et peu importe celui ou c'elle que je devrais vaincre pour le faire."

* * *

Un peu plus tard à Shang Mu,

-"Le grand tournoi d'art martiaux d'Avalice va enfin reprendre !" Déclara Carol en s'étirant pendant que Lilac, Milla et elle entrait dans la ville de Shang Mu qui avait, malgré le froid de l'hiver, été aménagé spécialement pour l'événement avec des stands et marchandises à l'effigie des principaux favoris ou autres célébrités. "Je suis complètement surexcitée à l'idée de pouvoir me mesuré à des adversaires tous plus puissants les uns que les autres jusqu'à pouvoir brandir le trophée de la victoire."

-"Calme toi Carol, je te rappelle que la compétition sera beaucoup plus rude que c'elle des tournois juniors auquel nous avons participé auparavant." Répondit Lilac en riant à l'attitude de son amie "Et je te signale que nos amis y participeront aussi. Donc ne crie pas victoire tous de suite."

-"C'est vrai, j'étais si enthousiaste que j'avais complètement oublié que nous risquions de nous retrouver face à face à un moment donné." Avoua la féline en riant bêtement. "Mais sa fait du bien de te revoir aussi joyeuse, Lilac."

-"Comment sa ?" Demanda la dragonne d'eau confuse.

-"Disons que depuis le départ de Silver tu as plutôt tendance à soupiré tous le temps et a être perdu dans tes pensées." Répondit Milla "Alors vas y raconte, que nous caches-tu ?"

-"Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Mentit Lilac en affichant un sourire niait avant de remarquer le regard insistant de la jeune basset. "Ok... la vérité est qu'il y a quelques jours j'ai surpris une discussion entre le Magister et les sages élémentaires, et je les ai entendus parlé de certaines surprises concernant ce tournoi. En particulier de la visite d'un invité surprise."

-"Et tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de ton hérisson en peluche si je comprends bien ?" Conclu Carol

-"Il... il n'est pas mon hérisson en peluche. Mais j'espère que se sera lui." Répondit timidement la dragonne d'eau en rougissant avant de tourné son attention vers la Battlesphère de Captain Kalaw qui sera le lieu où se déroulera la compétition d'art martiaux "Mais je compte aussi donner le meilleur de moi-même durant ce tournoi, après tous j'ai mon titre de gardienne des Elemental Stones à défendre. J'aurais l'air de quoi si je me faisais éliminé dès les qualifications ?"

-"Sa ne risque pas d'arrivé si nous manquons les inscriptions qui vont se clôturer dans... oh non dix minutes !" Fit remarqué Milla en regardant l'horloge de son holo-bracelet. "C'est bien toi Carol qui nous a persuadé de prendre ce fameux raccourcie qui nous a fait perdre plusieurs heures, non ?"

-"Tu plaisantes, comment pouvons-nous avoir si peu de temps ?" Hurla Carol en attirant l'attention de certains passants.

-"Ce n'est pas grave, je savais qu'une t'elle situation pouvait arriver, du coup j'ai envoyé nos inscriptions aux organisateurs par courriers il y a une semaine environ comme le règlement le permettais." Expliqua Lilac avant de recevoir un énorme câlin reconnaissant de ses amies. "Hé...Hé... doucement les filles..."

-"Tu es vraiment la meilleure Lilac..." Répondit Milla en pleurant presque de joie.

-"Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant, et Carol aussi y a participé." Déclara la dragonne d'eau en riant avant de remarqué le silence inquiétant de la féline "Carol... tu as bien livré les lettres que je t'avais confié, non ?"

-"Euh... en faite vous allez rire, je les avais complètement oubliés jusqu'à ce matin et comptait les déposer aujourd'hui sans que tu t'en aperçoives." Expliqua timidement Carol qui riait nerveusement en révélant les enveloppes contenant les fameux formulaires d'inscription avant de remarqué l'expression furieuse de ses amies. "Euh... les filles ? Vous commencez à me faire peur..."

-"TU AS OUBLIER ?" Hurla la basset en secouant son amie.

-"Nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard, pour le moment nous devons vite nous rendre à la Battlesphère pour nous inscrire." Déclara Lilac en attrapant ses deux amies par le col pendant que l'Ocean Stone qu'elle avait en pendentif autour du cou s'illumina et créa une aura aqueuse autour d'elle. "Accroché vous ce sera très rapide."

-"Quoi...? Non, Lilac attend..." Furent les derniers mots que purent dire Milla et Carol avant que la dragonne d'eau ne partît en effectuant un puissant Aqua Dragon Rush en prenant des ruelles vide de la ville pour éviter de croisé un passant.

Malheureusement au croisement d'une ruelle elle croisa la route d'un mystérieux individu vêtu d'un long manteau blanc à capuche qui dissimulait son identité. Lilac tenta de s'arrêté mais n'eut pas suffisamment de temps à cause d'une couche de verglas sur le sol et fut surprise quand la mystérieuse inconnue évita sans grand effort la charge aquatique tandis que le temps semblait ralentir pendant qu'ils se croisaient.

- _'Incroyable, c'est bien elle...'_ Pensa Lilac qui ressentie une étrange sensation en observant l'inconnue avant de reprendre sa route _'J'aimerai bien m'arrêté pour m'excusé et connaitre l'identité de cette personne mais je n'ai pas le temps. Se sera pour une autre fois j'espère.'_

L'inconnue observa la dragonne et ces amies s'éloigné avant de reprendre sa route pendant qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage.

-"Ce tournoi risque d'être intéressant finalement." Déclara Zeta tandis qu'elle ouvrit un pendentif à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait la photo à moitié brûlé d'un certain hérisson blanc qui souriait. "J'espère que je pourrais t'y retrouver aussi... mon loup blanc en sucre."

* * *

 **Tandis que la famille Arktivus prévoie une invasion à grande échelle de la planète Avalice, le grand tournoi d'art martiaux d'hiver d'Avalice va bientôt commencer réunissant de nombreux combattant dont Lilac et ses amis mais aussi la mystérieuse et puissante Zeta.**

 **Lilac, Carol et Milla pourront elles participé au tournoi ? Quel lien existe-t'il entre Zeta et Silver et où se trouve notre hérisson blanc favoris ?**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme vous le voyez j'ai décidé de démarrer cette partie en me concentrant un peu plus sur la famille Arktivus et la rencontre entre Toxina et Zeta. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire "Toxina fait un peu pensé à Freezer dans DBZ après que Goku l'ai vaincu sur Namek" mais je vous rassure elle ne finira pas trancher en petit morceau par un nouveau personnage venant du futur à peine arrivé sur Avalice xD.**

 **Concernant Zeta... les seules informations que je pourrais vous donné sans trop faire de révélation sont:**

 **-Elle est l'une des 4 gardiennes d'émeraudes comme Lilac et Blaze et est sans doute l'une des plus indépendantes de son propre élément qui est, comme pour les autres gardiennes, très puissant et polyvalent. (Contrairement à Blaze mais je n'en dit pas plus vous comprendrez rapidement quand je commencerais l'arc Sol Emerald)**

 **-Sa personnalité pourra facilement être comparé à c'elles de trois personnages de Sonic (voyons si vous pourrez trouver lesquels)**

 **-Elle aura une relation très tendue avec les autres gardiennes surtout quand il s'agira de Silver mais sera malgré tous une très bonne amie qui n'hésitera jamais à donner son avis, surtout si quelque chose lui déplaît. (La situation sera nucléaire entre avec Blaze et explosive avec Lilac par exemple)**

 **-Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué grâce à son affrontement contre Toxina, elle n'est pas une mobian tout à fait "normale"... mais vous en saurez plus bientôt (je vais d'ailleurs abordé ce sujet dans la partie 1.5 pour ceux qui la suive.)**

 **J'espère que le peu que vous avez pu voir de Zeta vous plait et n'hésitez pas à commenté pour donner votre avis positif ou négatif.**


	2. Victoire fracassante

**Guardian Chronicles: Arc Elemental Stone (Partie 2)**

 **Chapitre 2: Début de tournoi fracassant**

 _Skyhoney, mofurun21 et Kiki92: Ravi de voir que vous adorez déjà cette partie et surtout Zeta. Je ne posterai pas trop rapidement de chapitre pour tenter d'évité les spoil sur les deux autres parties mais je travaille malgré tous dessus autant que sur les autres x)_

 _Je ne possède ni Freedom Planet, ni Sonic the hedgehog ou autre._

* * *

Lilac, Carol et Milla arrivèrent en trombe dans le hall d'entrée du palais de Shang Mu en éclaboussant les malchanceux qui s'y trouvaient. La dragonne d'eau s'excusa rapidement avant de se diriger vers l'un des comptoirs d'accueil où étaient gérer les admissions au tournoi, en trainant ses deux amies encore étourdies derrière elle.

-"Bienvenue au palais de Shang Mu, Sash Lilac, Milla Basset et Carol Tea." Déclara la réceptionniste qui était une gazelle blonde en tenue de secrétaire "En quoi puis-je vous aidé ?"

-"Dîtes nous que nous avons encore le temps de nous inscrire pour le tournoi d'art martiaux..." Répondit la dragonne d'eau en sortant leurs formulaires d'inscriptions.

-"Désoler de vous décevoir mais les inscriptions ont été clôturer il n'y a pas plus de deux minutes." Expliqua la réceptionniste qui semblait légèrement confuse. "Mais pourquoi... ?"

-"Oh non, s'il vous plait il doit bien y avoir une solution pour que nous puissions nous inscrire..." Supplia Carol qui avait retrouver ses esprits en entendant la gazelle.

-"Les règles sont les règles et il n'y aura pas d'exception même pour des héroïnes aussi célèbres que vous." Répondit sévèrement la réceptionniste "Mais pourquoi voulez-vous vous inscrire maintenant ?"

-"En faites, vous auriez dû recevoir nos inscriptions il y a plusieurs jours mais une certaine Wildcat a oublier de les livrer." Expliqua Milla qui se releva à son tour en jetant un regard intimidant vers la féline avant que la gazelle ne toussât pour attirer leurs attentions.

-"Je reformule ma question : Pourquoi voulez-vous vous réinscrire à nouveau ?" Demanda la réceptionniste en montrant la liste des participants où leurs trois noms y figuraient.

-"Co... Comment ? Quelqu'un nous aurait inscrit ?" Demandèrent les trois amies sous le choc avant d'entendre quelqu'un qui pouffait de rire derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent pour trouver l'une de leur connaissance, une certaine tigresse avec de long cheveux blonds qui se mit à rire aux éclats devant les expressions béates de ses amies.

-"Ji.. Jiaoh ?" Demanda Lilac confuse par l'attitude de la tigresse "C'est toi qui nous a inscrite ?"

-"Tout à fait ma chère Dragon Girl ! J'avais remarqué vos bulletins qui trainaient dans la porcherie qui sert de chambre à Carol et j'ai décidé de vous faire la surprise en sachant qu'elle oublierait de les remettre." Expliqua Jiaoh en riant "J'ai eu raison vous auriez dû voir vos têtes, j'ai bien cru pendant un instant que Milla allait étriper Carol."

-"JIAOH !" Grognèrent la féline et la basset comme une inquiétante et intimidante aura les enveloppait.

-"Hé... dou... doucement les filles... Ce... ce n'était qu'une blague..." Bégaya la tigresse qui n'eu pas le temps de réagir quand Milla et Carol lui sautèrent dessus pour lui faire des chatouilles. "A... Arrêter les filles... je vais vraiment mourir de rire si vous continuez."

-"Ne te plains pas c'est notre façon de te remercier pour nous avoir permis de participer au tournoi." Répondit la basset "Si nous avions dû compter sur Carol sa aurait été la catastrophe."

-"Hé, ce ne serais pas arriver si Lilac et Jiaoh me l'avaient rappelé ou au moins révélé ce qu'il y avait dans ses enveloppes." Fit remarquer Carol avant de remarquer que la dragonne d'eau parlait toujours avec la réceptionniste.

-"C'est donc une copie de la liste de tous les concurrents ?" Demanda Lilac qui examinait la liste de noms.

-"C'est exact mais si vous rechercher des informations sur un ou plusieurs concurrents en particuliers nous pouvons déjà vous renseignez exceptionnellement avant qu'elles ne soient disponible sur le site web du tournoi." Expliqua la gazelle en souriant "Vous voulez savoir quelque chose en particulier ?"

-"Oui, j'aimerai savoir si une certaine Zeta se serait inscrite." Demanda la dragonne d'eau.

-"Maintenant que vous le dîtes, une jeune échidné du nom de Zeta c'est bien inscrite au tournoi avec deux de ses amies et m'a justement demander si vous faisiez partie de la liste des participants." Répondit la réceptionniste "Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage à cause de son manteau mais ses amies la trouvait heureuse voir même surexcité. Vous avez peut-être dû les croisées sans vous en rendre compte car elles sont partie juste avant votre arriver."

-"S'était bien elle alors..." Déclara pensivement Lilac comme un sourire se forma sur son visage.

-"Oh oh, j'en connais une qui est impatiente de régler ses comptes avec c'elle qu'elle considère comme sa principale rivale." Déclara Carol en riant.

-"Zeta ? C'est pas c'elle qui vous a aidé à halloween ?" Demanda Jiaoh en se souvenant avoir déjà entendu Lilac parler d'elle.

-"C'est sa, au début elle était très réticente pour nous aider mais après une discussion plutôt musclée avec Lilac elle a changé d'avis." Expliqua Milla

-"Sa ne m'étonne pas, très peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de pouvoir rivaliser avec notre Dragon Girl préférée. Surtout depuis qu'elle a obtenu le rôle de gardienne des Elemental Stone." Déclara la tigresse en souriant. "J'ai même entendu dire que tu étais l'une des grandes favorites de ce tournoi, Lilac."

-"En faite, pour être honnête avec toi..." Commença à répondre la dragonne d'eau.

-"QUOI ELLE A PU RIVALISER AVEC TOI ALORS QUE TU ETAIS EN TRANSCENDANCE ET UTILISAIS L'OCEAN STONE ?" Fut le cri de surprise que poussa la tigresse après avoir entendu le récit de son amie. "Carol dit moi qu'elle plaisante..."

-"C'est la vérité, je t'aurai bien dit d'évité de propager la nouvelle à tout Avalice mais je crois que tous Shang Mu doit être au courant maintenant." Répondit la féline en riant

-"Oh, arrête ce n'est pas comme si une foule de journaliste allait accourir jusqu'ici pour avoir plus d'information." Plaisanta la tigresse en riant avant qu'un bruit sourd ne se fit entendre en gagnant de plus en plus d'intensité.

-"Quesque c'est ?" Demanda Milla légèrement effrayée.

-"Aucune idée mais sa se rapproche." Fit remarquer Lilac qui alla vérifier à l'extérieur et revint rapidement complètement affolée. "Il... Il faut vite partir d'ici !"

-"Que se passe t'il ?" Demanda Carol inquiète "On dirait que tu viens de voir le fantôme de Lord Brevon."

-"Pire que sa... !" Répondit la dragonne avant qu'une horde de journalistes n'envahisse le hall d'entrée en posant des questions à Lilac après avoir bousculer les gardes qui tentaient de les retenir comme si ils n'étaient que de vulgaires pantins. "Vous comprenez mieux ma réaction, maintenant FUYONS !"

Les quatre amies ne perdirent pas de temps pour sortirent du palais et fuirent dans la ville pour tenter de semer leurs poursuivants en ignorant qu'une certaine chauve-souris journaliste les observait en riant.

-"Vu la vitesse à laquelle l'information se rependra je n'auai plus à tenir la promesse que je leur ai fait très longtemps et pourrait enfin dévoiler mon grand scoop." Déclara joyeusement Maria Notte qui sourit en observant la horde de journaliste qui courait à travers la ville "Finalement c'est une bonne chose que j'ai dû attendre aussi longtemps, cela m'a permis de réunir quelques informations supplémentaires sur elle. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le meilleur moment pour faire l'un des plus grands reportages de toute ma carrière."

-"Encore une manigance dont tu as le secret si je comprends bien." Répondit Askal qui se trouvait derrière elle en affichant un air impatient "Maintenant pouvons-nous nous rendre à la battlesphère pour les derniers préparatifs du tournoi. Je te rappelle que tu es la présentatrice vedette au cas où tu l'aurais oublié."

-"Par les Elemental Stones, mais tu as raison !" S'exclama la chauve-souris qui s'envola en soulevant le dragon de terre avec l'aide de ses talons haut "Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire en si peu de temps."

-"Hé... je peux encore marcher tu sais !" Hurla Askal en se débattant pour tenter de s'échapper à l'emprise de sa fiancée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps sur la grande place qui se trouvait au nord de Shang Mu,

Zeta avançait à travers la foule quand elle entendit la voix de Tricky qui l'appelait en aidant ses parents à installer un stand de soupes et de chocolat chaud. Antoine, le père de la lapine en avait eu l'idée en pensant que les spectateurs voudraient un peu de boissons chaudes pour ce réchauffer entre les batailles même si l'intérieur de la Battlesphère était chauffé par les nombreux radiateur du batiment. Il avait donc rapidement fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour ouvrir sa petite échoppe qui attirait déjà l'attention de certains passants.

-"Tu arrives au bon moment Zeta, pourrais-tu nous aidé à placer l'enseigne ?" Demanda Caroline la mère de Tricky qui avait un pelage rose et des cheveux roux. "Nous pourrions utiliser notre maitrise de la terre pour le faire mais notre contrat avec la ville nous l'interdit car nous risquerions de salir les alentours."

-"Pas de problème." Répondit l'échidné qui s'apprêtait à soulever l'enseigne quand la main d'un rhinocéros anthropomorphique se posa sur son épaule.

-"Vous allez vraiment laisser cette fragile jeune femme soulever une aussi grande enseigne publicitaire toute seule ? Laissez donc Stronghorn vous aidé." Déclara le rhinocéros en hurlant pour attirer l'attention des passants _'Aidé ces minables me permettra de gagner en popularité avant le tournoi. Ainsi lorsque je le gagnerais j'aurai encore plus de fans que ce vantard de Captain Kalaw.'_

Le rhinocéros commença à rassembler ses forces pour soulever l'enseigne quand l'échidné impatiente prit la situation en main.

-"Excuse-moi mon gros mais tu me gènes." Répondit Zeta qui souleva l'enseigne d'une seule main et d'un bond la plaça au-dessus du stand avec un grand bruit en surprenant la foule et en gagnant la colère du rhinocéros.

-"Woah, elle est super forte !" S'émerveilla un passant "Je me demande si elle participe aussi au tournoi."

-"Aucune idée mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec de nombreux participants." Répondit un autre en gagnant l'attention de Tricky qui afficha un sourire farceur.

-"Et oui mesdames messieurs vous ne rêvez pas il s'agit bien d'une partie de la force de mon amie et sans aucun trucage." Annonça la lapine en sautant à côté de l'echidné pour la présenter aux spectateurs "Pour que les choses soient claires dès le début, elle se nomme Zeta et participe bien au tournoi avec moi. Nous comptons donc sur votre soutient et nous vous invitons à venir vous restaurez au stand de la famille Carrot où vous pourrez savourer de délicieuses soupes de légumes et des chocolats chauds."

Les spectateurs commencèrent à se disperser en discutant quelques instants plus tard après l'annonce de Tricky et Stronghorn s'en alla en ruminant après avoir raté l'occasion d'attirer l'attention.

-"Bonne initiative ma fille, cela fera davantage de pub pour notre stand." Félicita Antoine qui avait un pelage gris "Même si j'aurai préféré que vous n'ayez pas de pression supplémentaire sur les épaules."

-"Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, nous nous serions fait remarqué à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon." Répondit Zeta "Et sinon où est Diana ?"

-"Elle voulait faire un peu de shopping avant le tournoi." Répondit Caroline. "Elle nous a dit qu'elle reviendrait très vite."

-"Ce qui signifie que nous ne reverrons pas cette boule de poils avant le début du tournoi voir même à la moitié connaissant sa folie des achats compulsif." Plaisanta Tricky avant de recevoir une boule de neige derrière la tête et commença à frissonner "SI...FROID !"

-"Sa t'apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi dans mon dos." Répondit une hermine au pelage blanc avec des cheveux noir ébène friser et coiffer de tel sorte qu'ils formaient une grosse touffe afro derrière sa tête et était vêtue d'un manteau chic bleu en fourrure. "Désoler Zeta mais les magasins sont envahi de clients et je n'ai rien trouver qui pourrait convenir à... tes proportions particulières."

Diana était une nouvelle amie de Zeta et de Tricky qu'elles avaient rencontré après les évènements d'halloween lorsque l'hermine et sa meilleure amie visitèrent la ferme de la famille Carott. Elle sympathisa rapidement avec l'échidné qu'elle considère presque comme une petite sœur qu'elle adore câliner.

-"Le contraire aurait été étonnant, tu as vu les obus qu'elle a ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu puisses remplir un bonnet C." Plaisanta Tricky en pointant la poitrine de son amie. "Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux changer de tenue."

-"Tu le verras sans doute lors du tournoi" Répondit Zeta en lui soupirant avant d'afficher un large sourire à son autre amie. "Mais j'apprécie tout de même l'attention... onee-chan ?"

-"Onee-chan ? Pourquoi l'appelles tu ainsi Zeta ?" Demanda Caroline confuse.

-"Je crois que c'est comme sa que je dois l'appeler vu qu'elle a un an de plus que moi non ? Du moins c'est-ce que j'ai lu dans ce livre." Répondit l'échidné en sortant un livre sur les titres d'usage qui étaient célèbre à Shang Mu.

-"En faîte, c'est sempai qui est utiliser pour désigner un ainé le terme onee-chan désigne plutôt la grande sœur." Expliqua l'hermine qui rougit d'excitation avant de faire un énorme calin à son amie "Mais tu peux m'appeler onee-chan si tu en as envie. Non en faite je t'ordonne de m'appeler ainsi à partir de maintenant."

-"Et c'est reparti pour un tour..." Soupira Tricky avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment ovale en trainant ses deux amies derrière elle "Papa, Maman nous nous rendons à la Battlesphere pour avoir un aperçu des lieux avant que les festivités ne commence."

-"Pas de soucis, nous restons ici pour mettre en place le stand avec les autres employés puis nous rejoindrons nos places pour assister au début du tournoi et aux phases de qualification." Répondit Antoine qui continuait de mettre en place certains éléments du stand.

* * *

La BattleSphere ou BS était un énorme complexe spécialement conçu pour les sports par Captain Kalaw qui était le directeur et aussi le champion en titre. Quelques arrangements et installations de dernière minutes avait lieu autour du terrain ou aurait lieux les combats qui se trouvait au-dessus du complexe.

Lilac et les autres avaient réussis à semer les journalistes après beaucoup d'efforts et reprenaient maintenant leurs souffles dans l'une des nombreuses salles qui se trouvait dans la partie réservée aux participants du tournoi.

-"Bon sang Jiaoh, la prochaine fois qu'une chose de ce genre nous arrive à cause de toi je te jure que je te jette sur nos poursuivants pour que tu serves de diversion." Menaça Carol qui était affalé dans un sofa complètement épuisée juste à côté de la tigresse.

-"J'espère juste que nous aurons réussi à récupérer assez d'énergie avant le début des qualifications." Ajouta Milla.

-"Hé, j'étais surprise et je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'une horde de journaliste allait se jeter sur nous." Se défendit Jiaoh "Je n'ai pas raison, Lilac... Lilac... ?"

Elles se tournèrent toutes les trois vers la dragonne d'eau qui observait une affiche accrochée au mur qui lui rappelait des souvenirs qui lui semblait très éloigner maintenant. La photo afficher avait été prise quelques jours après sa rencontre avec Silver et représentait l'hérisson blanc et elle vêtue de kimono blanc qui faisait semblant de s'entrainer avec Lilac qui avait réussis a plaqué Silver au sol et affichait un sourire triomphant en faisant le signe de la victoire avec sa main droite tandis que Silver semblait bouder en rougissant.

-"J'espère qu'il viendra..." Soupira Lilac.

-"De qui parle t'elle ?" Demanda Jiaoh confuse par la réaction de la dragonne d'eau. "De l'hérisson en peluche ? J'ai bien croisé Lady Otama ce matin en me rendant au palais mais j'ignorai qu'il devait aussi revenir du monde démoniaque."

-"QUOI ?" Demandèrent ses amies surprises par la nouvelle avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvrit pour révéler Apollo et Blade qui étaient suivie par Flare et Lyai.

-"Nous vous l'avions bien dit qu'elles se trouveraient ici." Déclara la delphine en frappant dans la main de la dragonne de feu.

-"Du coup c'est vous qui payez l'addition ce soir." Continua Flare avec un sourire sadique. "Tu prendras du homard ou du caviar, Lyai ?"

-"Hé, nous avons perdu mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous ruiner." Répondit Blade en enlaçant tendrement sa petite-amie. "Sinon comment pourrons-nous continuer à vous faire des surprises et des cadeaux ?"

-"Tu n'as pas tort." Gloussa Flare en rougissant pendant que le dragon d'acier lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-"Awww... Apollo pourquoi tu n'es pas plus romantique comme Blade ?" Demanda Lyai un peu jalouse.

-"Sans doute car je n'aime pas te gâter." Répondit le dragon tigre avant de lui tendre un Dorayaki en voyant son expression boudeuse qu'elle accepta joyeusement "Faut vraiment que j'arrive à être plus sévère avec toi..."

-"Oh arrête je sais que tu m'adores." Taquina la delphine en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Lilac et les autres. "Sinon quoi de neuf les filles ? Nous avons entendu dire que les journalistes vous avez été la cible des journalistes ?"

-"Vous êtes au courant que ma grand-mère est à Shang Mu ?" Demanda Lilac encore sous le choc de ce que venait de lui annoncer Jiaoh.

-"Bien sûr, nous venons de la voir qui se rendait dans les appartements impériaux." Répondit Flare "Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?"

-"Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de lui parler." Annonça Lilac qui passa entre les deux couples et disparue dans le couloir.

-"Quel oursin l'a piqué ?" Demanda Lyai surprise.

* * *

Lilac sprinta dans les couloirs avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et arriva devant l'un des accès qui menait aux appartements impériaux où résidait les personnalités importante d'Avalice comme le Magister ou Dail. Elle s'apprêta à se diriger vers les gardes qui étaient poster devant la porte quand elle fut soudainement prise de vertige.

-"Oh non pas maintenant... je dois savoir..." Déclara la dragonne d'eau avant de s'effondrer. "Silver..."

L'un des gardes la remarqua et s'apprêta à aller l'aider mais un individu vêtu d'un long manteau bleu l'avait déjà devancer et prit la Lilac dans ses bras.

-"Hé toi là ! Que fais-tu ?" Hurla le garde en pointant sa lance vers l'individu.

-"Repos colonel ! Inutile de vous alarmer ou de vous méfier de lui, il est l'un de mes invités." Rassura le magister qui apparut soudainement derrière lui.

-"Mais... Magister..." Tenta de répondre le garde en voyant l'inconnu qui s'éloignait en transportant la dragonne d'eau.

-"Il n'arrivera rien de mal à Sash Lilac. J'en porte l'entière responsabilité." Annonça le dragon de terre en affichant un mystérieux sourire _'Par contre elle risque d'avoir une drôle de surprise en découvrant son identité.'_

* * *

Quelques instant plus tard,

-"Hello Avalice !" Hurla Maria à travers le microphone de son casque audio pour exciter la foule maintenant réunit dans la BattleSphere tandis que des jeux d'artifices explosaient dans le ciel et que des fanfares jouaient un air festif.

Des bateaux volant et dirigeables, plein de spectateurs ne pouvant pas avoir de ticket pour entrer dans le complexe, flottaient au-dessus de la BattleSphere avec de nombreuses caméras drones qui filmaient l'évènement sous de nombreux angles pour les autres habitants d'Avalice.

-"J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts pour ce tournoi qui s'annonce déjà palpitant et réunit des spécialistes en art martiaux venu des quatre coins d'Avalice ?" Continua la chauve-souris journaliste qui se trouvait au centre de la surface prévue pour les combats. "Mais avant de débuter la compétition avec les éliminatoires et la présentation des participants, saluons nos dirigeants et ambassadeurs qui se sont réunis pour assister eux aussi au tournoi."

Les caméras se tournèrent vers les tribunes d'honneurs où étaient installer le Magister, l'empereur Dail, le maire Zao mais aussi Zhudao qui représentait Amazonia, Orca qui représentait Atlandis, Lady Otama représentant Parusa ainsi que à la surprise général, Klonoa qui représentait le village des bassets.

-"Un discourt aurait été le bienvenu pour marquer l'évènement mais ils ont préféré ne pas nous faire attendre davantage." Annonça Maria quand des trompettes se firent entendre annonçant quelque chose de très important "Donc passons sans plus attendre à la suite avec une grande nouvelle qui surprendra plus d'un et donnera sans aucun doute une nouvelle source de motivation à nos combattants."

Les spectateurs et les participants commencèrent à discuter entre eux en se demandant qu'elle pouvait être cette fameuse nouvelle quand cinq cercles de couleurs représentant les cinq éléments utiliser par les habitants d'Avalice apparurent aux quatre coins et au centre de la surface de combat.

-"Les cinq sages élémentaires sont eux aussi exceptionnellement réunit ici pour assister au tournoi. Je vous demande de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour eux." Annonça la chauve-souris en s'envolant comme la terre commença à trembler juste avant que le sage de la terre ne jaillisse du sol au niveau du cercle brun. "Maitre Dongli, aussi appeler la muraille impénétrable."

Un bloc d'acier apparu au centre du cercle gris et se mit à fondre avant de devenir le sage de l'acier tandis qu'une tempête de feuilles se déchaina au niveau du cercle vert à l'intérieur duquel apparut la sage de la nature.

-"L'un des couples les plus puissant d'Avalice, les maitres Yin et Yang !" Annonça Maria en présentant les deux ours brun et blanc.

Un grand brasier apparu au niveau du cercle rouge et les flammes dansantes se transformèrent en la mère adoptive de Lilac.

-"Notre chère Kitsune, considéré comme l'une des femmes les plus torrides d'Avalice !" Plaisanta la journaliste en riant comme de nombreux fans prenaient des photos de la renarde qui prenait des poses et envoyait des baisers.

Mais l'attention général était surtout focalisée sur le cercle bleu du sage de l'eau qui n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. En effet ce poste était resté vacant pendant au plus d'un siècle et il n'avait jamais été annoncer que quelqu'un l'avait obtenu ou même revendiqué.

Un geyser jailli du cercle comme une forme s'éleva lentement et émergea à son sommet comme la sage de l'eau observait la foule autour d'elle qui l'observait et était complètement sous le choc.

-"Et pour finir, c'elle qui fut il n'y a pas si longtemps considéré comme une menace pour Avalice. C'elle qui c'est auto-proclamer Final Amber, la sage de l'eau... Merga !" Acclama Maria avant de remarquer le silence de mort qui régnait dans les gradins excepter pour certains habitants d'Atlandis qui acclamaient la dragonne d'eau.

Une tension palpable s'installa finalement dans l'arène quand le geyser perdit progressivement en intensité pour permettre au sage de l'eau de se poser sur la surface de combat sous les regards encore effrayé et méfiant de la majorité des spectateurs.

-"Que... Quesque cela signifie ?" Hurla le maire Zao qui tremblait de peur et de colère dans la tribune d'honneur. "Que fait cette criminelle ici et surtout en tant que sage de l'eau ?"

-"Je vous avais prévenu que s'était une mauvaise idée..." Soupira Merga avant d'afficher un vilain sourire "Au moins ils ne semblent pas m'avoir oublier."

-"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose mais c'est bien de positiver." Plaisanta Kitsune en écoutant le brouhaha de la panique provoquer par les spectateurs tandis que le maire Zao se disputait avec Orca.

-"Ainsi donc depuis tous ces mois elle se réfugiait à Atlandis et vous n'avez pas trouvez logique de nous avertir ?" Demanda le petit panda roux furieusement en pointant la sirène "Dois-je vous rappelé les crimes dont elle est coupable ?"

-"Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle a fait mais elle a changé depuis et a déjà racheter son pardon auprès du peuple d'Atlandis." Répondit Orca avec détermination "Et si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre elle vous aurez à en subir les conséquences."

-Serais-se une menace de guerre ?" Demanda le maire Zao tandis que ses gardes pointaient leurs armes sur la sirène.

-"Peut-être que oui peut-être que non. Cela dépend de votre niveau de bon sens. Je vous préviens juste que Atlandis soutient Merga et s'opposera à tous ceux qui lui voudront du mal." Répondit Orca comme ses propres gardes se placèrent devant elle en sortant leurs armes aqueuses.

-"SILENCE !" Hurla Captain Kalaw qui flottait au-dessus de l'arène en surprenant tout le monde avant de se poser en face de Merga.

-"Vous voici enfin Captain Kalaw ! Arrêter cette terroriste qui se fait passer pour un sage élémentaire pour que le tournoi puisse reprendre." Hurla Zao furieusement tandis que des soldats de Shang Mu envahissaient la zone de combat.

-"Hors de question !" Répondit le calao en surprenant le panda roux avant de se tourner vers la foule agiter "Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande de vous calmez le temps que nous vous donnions quelques explications. Je vous donne ma parole qu'il n'y a aucun danger ni aucune menace dont vous devriez vous inquiétez."

-"Co... Comment osez-vous !" Demanda le panda roux outré avant de remarquer que les spectateurs et même ses propres soldats et gardes avaient obéit à la demande de Captain Kalaw. "Mais... mais..."

-"Merci pour votre aide Captain Kalaw. Et maintenant que le calme est revenu nous pouvons enfin vous expliquer la raison de la présence des 5 sages élémentaire." Annonça Maria en orientant ses drones-caméras pour qu'ils filment la dragonne d'eau "Mais je préfère laisser ce privilège à c'elle qui a su captée l'attention de tous. Je parle bien évidemment de Merga."

-"Quoi ?" Demanda la sage de l'eau prise au dépourvu tandis que la chauve-souris lui remettait un micro.

-"Vas-y poule mouillée, c'est ton heure de gloire." Hurla Otama en plaisantant dans la tribune d'honneur pour encourager son amie.

- _'Cette vielle peau de renarde...Je pari que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée de me faire parler devant cette foule !'_ Pensa Merga légèrement énerver avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour prendre la parole. "Peuple d'Avalice, je sais que nous n'avons pas été en très bon terme mais je ne suis pas ici en tant qu'ennemie mais en tant que sage élémentaire pour accomplir mon dernier devoir en tant que tel."

Les spectateurs confus recommencèrent à discuter entre eux en créant un brouhaha qui désespéra Merga.

-"Par le sang des anciens dragons, il faut tous vous expliquez." Soupira la dragonne d'eau en soupirant "Le titre de sage élémentaire est un honneur et une responsabilité qui se transmet de maitre à élève et ne peux être obtenue autrement, C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Avalice n'a pas eu de sage de l'eau après moi vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps de choisir de successeur."

La foule poussa un cri d'exclamation et de surprise en comprenant ce que voulait dire Merga.

-"Et oui, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore compris, ce tournoi a aussi été organiser pour permettre aux sages élémentaires de choisir leurs successeurs parmi les participants." Annonça Maria en gagnant la clameur des spectateurs qui semblaient avoir oublier leurs méfiances et craintes vis-à-vis de la dragonne d'eau.

-"Cela n'efface pas le fait que ce poisson est une criminelle qui droit encore répondre de ses actes contre Avalice." Fit remarquer Zao tandis que la journaliste continuait de donner des explications sur le tournoi.

-"Allons Zao dois-je vous rappelé que vous aussi vous en avez commis ?" Répondit Dail en surprenant le panda roux "Vous n'êtes donc pas le mieux placer pour demander justice."

-"Vous non plus vous ferais-je remarquer." Riposta le maire de Shang Mu. "Sauf si vous avez oublié que vous étiez le pantin de Lord Brevon ?"

Dail s'apprêta à répondre quand le Magister s'interposa entre eux.

-"Sa suffit maintenant ! Dois-je vous rappelez que nous sommes ici pour assister à ce tournoi dans l'harmonie et la paix, pas pour régler nos comptes." Déclara le dragon de terre "Quel image pensez-vous donnez aux citoyens qui nous regardent aux quatre coins d'Avalice ?"

-"Hmmph... c'est au minus qu'il faut l'expliquer." Rétorqua Dail en s'installant dans son siège.

-"Qui osez-vous traiter de minus ?" Demanda furieusement Zao avant de remarquer le regard insistant des autres et finalement soupira "C'est d'accord... Je veux bien faire un effort mais au moindre signe suspect ou acte d'hostilité de la part de cette dragonne je déploierai toutes les forces de Shang Mu pour l'enfermer dans la cellule la plus sécuriser d'Avalice."

-"Maintenant que les explications et les règles ont été donner je laisse la parole à notre héro national : Captain Kalaw !" Annonça la journaliste en attirant l'attention des personne présentes dans la tribune d'honneur.

-"Merci Maria." Remercia le calao tandis que les cinq sages et la chauve-souris quittaient la zone de combat sous les applaudissements de la foule. "Habitants d'Avalice qui êtes présents dans la Battlesphere et vous autres chers téléspectateurs qui nous observés depuis sur vos écrans, je sais que vous êtes impatients que le tournoi commence mais j'ai une dernière annonce à vous communiquer. Aujourd'hui tel que vous me voyez je suis votre hôte au sein de la Battlesphere et non plus son champion."

La foule poussa un cri de surprise en entendant la nouvelle.

-"Comme les sages je compte profiter de ce tournoi pour donner mon titre au grand vainqueur et lui donnerais l'occasion de m'affronter s'il ou elle le désir. Evidemment cela signifie que je ne participerai pas non plus à la compétition mais je compte sur vous pour encourager nos valeureux participant avec autant de ferveurs que vous l'avez fait pour moi durant toute ma carrière." Déclara Captain Kalaw avant de s'envoler sous les acclamations du public "Maintenant sans plus attendre, pour votre plus grand bonheur, que le grand tournoi d'art martiaux d'Avalice... COMMENCE !"

L'écran holographique géant qui apparut au-dessus de la zone de combat commença à afficher la liste des concurrents pour que les spectateurs puissent avoir un rapide aperçu de ceux qu'ils allaient encourager.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une grande salle d'attente sécuriser qui se trouvait juste en dessous de la zone de combat. Les concurrents attendaient le signal des membres de la sécurité qui veillaient au bon déroulement du tournoi pour se rendre sur la surface de combat pour combattre.

Carol, Milla et les autres avaient été rejoint par Spade et Paolo qui participaient eux aussi au tournoi mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Lilac.

-"Ainsi donc les autres ne participeront pas ?" Demanda Carol.

-"Cory, Torque et Guntz ont refuser car les armes à feu sont interdites, Cherry et AAA préfèrent être spectateurs et Ambre est trop épuiser par sa dernière mission." Expliqua Paolo. "Et Neera et Gong ont été désigner comme garde du corps du Magister."

-"Tant mieux sa nous fera moins d'amis à combattre." Répondit Lyai "D'ailleurs j'ignorai que Klonoa serait l'ambassadeur de la jungle d'émeraude."

-"Lui aussi jusqu'à hier quand nos parents ont été toucher par une fièvre fulgurante." Répondit Milla "J'espère que sa ira pour lui..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, à part Zao je vois mal qui pourrait embarrasser ton prince de la jungle." Plaisanta Spade "Par contre je me demande ce que fabrique Lilac, le tirage au sort des éliminatoires se fait aléatoirement et elle risque d'être éliminée si elle n'arrive pas quand ce sera son tour."

-"Si la peluche est bien l'invité mystère de ce tournoi alors je ne pense pas que participer aux éliminatoires soit la première de ses priorités." Déclara Jiaoh en commençant à fantasmer "Je ne serais pas surpris si, au moment où nous parlons, elle avait même oublié le tournoi pour profiter d'un long moment de tendresse si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En tout cas c'Est-ce que je ferais si j'étais à sa place."

-"Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves un mec, ma grande. Tu recommences déjà avec tes allusions douteuses." Répondit Flare en soupirant "Maintenant que j'y pense sa arrive souvent dès que cela concerne Silver. Tu ne serais pas secrètement toujours attiré par lui ?"

-"Ab... Absolument pas... !" S'exclama la tigresse qui se retourna pour faire semblant de bouder en rougissant sous les rires de ses amis "Après je n'y peux rien si les meilleurs sont déjà pris et que les autres ne m'intéresse pas. Si sa se trouve je risque de finir comme Otama et Kitsune."

-"Honnêtement cela ne surprendrait personne." Avoua Apollo avant de gémir de douleur en se tenant la queue que Flare venait de piétiner pour le faire taire.

-"Ne l'écoute pas je suis certaine que tu trouveras rapidement quelqu'un." Réconforta la dragonne de feu "Qui sais, tu pourrais même trouver ton âme-sœur parmi les concurrents de ce tournoi ?"

-"Ne lui met pas d'idée de ce genre dans la tête elle risque de vouloir flirter avec ses futurs adversaires." Gronda Lilac qui arriva en souriant à travers la foule de participant qui l'observait.

-"Voici enfin notre princesse dragonne qui daigne nous honorer de sa présence." Plaisanta Lyai en donnant une chaleureuse accolade à son amie. "Alors vas y raconte, Silver est présent ou non ?"

-"Aucune idée, je n'ai pas pu voir ma grand-mère. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un dont la présence m'a fait très plaisir et qui sera un autre rival dont nous devrons nous méfier durant le tournoi." Répondit Lilac avant de remarquer les regards insistants que les autres participants leurs lançaient. "Sinon je vois que la tension exercée par les autres participants est toujours aussi intense lorsque l'ont est considéré comme un challenger."

-"Cela me rappelle lorsque nous participions aux tournois juniors quand Lilac et moi étions encore chez les Red Scarves." Déclara Carol avec un sourire nostalgique. "A l'époque aussi nous étions au centre de l'attention mais nous n'y faisions pas attention car nous étions trop focalisées sur notre rivalité. Mais à l'époque les enjeux n'étaient pas aussi élevés. Tu as entendu ce qui a annoncé à propos des sages élémentaires ?"

-"Je crois que tout Avalice l'a entendu, mais j'avoue que cela m'a un peu surpris." Répondit la dragonne d'eau "Et toi Lyai tu étais au courant ?"

-"Non Orca et Merga ne m'avaient rien dit. Mais je pense que s'était prévue depuis longtemps vu la mise en scène organiser pour leurs entrées." Répondit la delphine "Mais une chose est sûr, la compétition va passer au niveau supérieur car tous les participants se battront pour obtenir l'attention des sages et prouver qu'ils sont aptes à prendre leurs places."

* * *

au même momen de l'autre côté de la salle,

Zeta observait Diana et Tricky qui se disputaient comme d'habitude quand une renarde blanche en tenue de mousquetaire apparue dans son dos.

-"Qu'elle la raison de cette dispute cette fois-ci ?" Demanda la nouvelle venue.

-"Sur laquelle des deux ira le plus loin dans ce tournoi." Répondit l'échidné "Et toi alors que fais-tu ici, Foxy ?"

Foxy était l'amie de Diana et aussi l'une des gardes du corps du maire Zao. Escrimeuse de talent elle possédait l'une des deux rapières jumelles de glace qui faisaient partie des reliques du Grand Nord d'Avalice. Elle avait une longue chevelure blanchâtre coiffer vers l'arrière et attacher par de nombreuses boucles d'acier.

-"Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient besoin de moi là-haut donc j'ai décidé de venir voir comment vous alliez. Et comme je le pensais je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour vous." Répondit la renarde en riant "Alors comment te sens-tu à l'idée de pouvoir affronté Sash Lilac à nouveau ?"

-"Très bien, j'espère juste que notre affrontement se déroulera dans des conditions idéales et n'aura pas d'interruptions comme la dernière fois." Avoua Zeta. "Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis, tôt ou tard nous nous retrouverons face à face lors de ce tournoi. Sauf si elle se fait éliminer stupidement mais je doute que cela arrive."

-"Toujours aussi sure de toi à ce que je vois." Déclara Foxy en affichant un large sourire "Et qu'en est-il de l'idée de pouvoir enfin le revoir et surtout de pouvoir enfin lui paler ?"

-"Je... Je..." Bégaya l'échidné qui se mit à rougir nerveusement et s'apprêta à répondre quand elle entendit l'un des membres de la sécurité appelé son nom. "C'est mon tour... nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard."

-"Oui ce n'est pas comme si tu allais perdre dès ton premier combat." Plaisanta la renarde avant de disparaitre

-"Essais de ne pas trop humilier ton adversaire." Encouragea Tricky pendant que son ami se dirigeait vers l'un des ascenseurs qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

Pendant un moment le regard de Zeta croisa celui de Lilac à travers la foule et le temps sembla s'arrêter un court instant autour d'elles tandis qu'elles se dévisageaient avant que l'échidné ne reprit sa route.

-"Bha dit donc, Carol m'avait dit que la tension entre vous deux était forte mais je dirais plutôt qu'elle est quasiment électrique." Déclara Jiaoh qui observait la dragonne d'eau qui observait les portes de l'ascenseur qui se refermèrent sa rivale.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard,

-"Chers spectateurs voici nos prochains participants qui entrent sur le terrain." Annonça Maria "Le premier est bien connu comme étant dans le top 10 des plus forts combattants de Shang Mu, il s'agit de Stronghorn, le démolisseur !"

La foule fit un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour l'entrée en fanfare du rhinocéros qui fit étalage de sa force en détruisant une colonne décorative d'un seul coup de corne.

-"Monsieur Stronghorn semble impatient de se battre mais il devrait essayer de se contrôler avant de se faire éliminer par les arbitres." Avertit la chauve-souris "Il devrait garder ses forces pour son adversaire, une nouvelle venue dans le monde des tournois d'arts martiaux. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Zeta Thunderwolves."

Zeta fit à son tour son entrée sur la surface de combat sous les encouragements de la foule et surtout de deux petits dragons souris accompagner par la famille Carott qui agitait une grande banderole d'encouragement pour Tricky, Diana et elle.

- _'Quel heureux hasard, c'est elle qui m'a volé ma minute de gloire tout à l'heure. Je vais pouvoir prouver que je suis meilleur qu'elle devant tous le monde, mais d'abord amusons nous un peu.'_ Pensa Stronghorn en affichant un large sourire. "Tient donc, comme on se retrouve, tu participe donc réellement à ce tournoi. Qu'elle misère je pensais que cette compétition était réservée qu'aux véritables guerriers et combattants ?"

-"C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici, ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui pour cette compétition." Répondit l'échidné en retournant la stratégie de son adversaire contre lui. "Dommage je m'attendais à avoir un peu de challenge pour mon premier combat mais il faut croire que ce sera une victoire facile."

-"Comment oses-tu espèces de..." Grogna Stronghorn avant qu'une cloche annonçant le début imminent du combat ne retentisse.

-"Attention chers concurrents et spectateurs l'affrontement va bientôt commencer mais d'abord un petit rappel des règles pour les éliminatoires." Annonça Maria "Les armes et pouvoirs élémentaires y sont interdits, vous perdez ou êtes déclarer perdant si vous touchez le sol ou quelquonque objet en dehors de la surface de combat, si vous abandonnez ou êtes incapable de vous relever après un décompte de dix secondes. Si vous tuez votre adversaire vous serez bien évidement éliminer et devrez répondre de votre acte devant la justice d'Avalice. Enfin les arbitres et des caméra-drones observeront avec attention vos moindre fait et gestes pour déceler la moindre tricherie et leurs décisions sont irrévocable."

-"Je n'ai rien a cacher, par contre mon adversaire n'ose même pas révéler son identité." Fit remarquer le rhinocéros.

-"Il a raison Zeta, vous devez enlever votre manteau pour qu'il n'y ai aucun soupçon de tricherie de votre part." Approuva Maria en affichant un grand sourire. "Je vous pris de le remettre à l'un des arbitres le temps du combat."

-"Si je n'ai pas le choix..." Déclara l'échidné en ôtant son manteau pour révéler sa nouvelle tenue composer d'une combinaison moulante rouge qui sculptait parfaitement ses formes avec un short noir en cuir, des chaussures de sport noires et jaunes et des gants jaunes.

Quelques secondes d'étonnement après le stade fut entièrement illuminer par les flash des appareils photos des photographes subjugués par l'apparence de Zeta.

- _'Je savais que cette tenue était un peu trop moulante mais Tricky et les autres ont insisté pour que je la porte.'_ Soupira l'échidné légèrement gênée par l'attitude du public. _'Tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de combattre dans ce genre de tenue.'_

* * *

Dans l'une des tribunes VIP,

Ambre, Cherry, Torque, Gunz, AAA et Corazon qui étaient accompagner de Gon et des autres animaux gardiens, observaient eux aussi les évènements.

-"Par... Par la Kingdom Stone... qui aurait cru qu'une t'elle beauté puisse se cacher sous ce manteau..." Bégaya Guntz en bavant avant de recevoir un coup derrière la tête. "Hé sa ne va pas ?"

Il se retourna et fut horrifié de voir l'expression sur le visage de Cherry qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-"Une t'elle beauté tu as bien dit ?" Demanda la fennec folle de rage.

-"Ca... Calme toi Cherry, tu sais pourtant que tu es la seule que j'aime." Tenta de rassurer le loup "Mais... tu dois quand même avouer que cette fille est un véritable canon."

-"Au vraiment ? Attend alors que j'en ai fini avec toi, je pari que je peux facilement te donner la forme d'un boulet." Grogna la fennec en commençant à frapper son ami avec la banderole qu'elle tenait sous les regards surpris et terrifier de Gon, Yun, Lava et des autres animaux gardiens.

* * *

De retour sur la surface de combat,

-"Il faut croire que le public à vite succombé à votre charme Zeta, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un concours de popularité ou de beauté." Déclara Maria en souriant comme la foule se calma. "Maintenant que le combat commence !"

Sans perdre un instant Stronghorn chargea en direction de son adversaire avec une grande vitesse malgré son imposante corpulence et la percuta violemment l'échidné comme un son de craquement se fit entendre et qu'un nuage de poussière se souleva à cause de la puissance de l'impact.

-"Qu'elle assaut dévastateur ! Zeta à-t'elle pu l'éviter ou le tournoi est il déjà terminer pour elle ?"

La foule observa avec inquiétude et impatience le nuage de poussière qui se dissipa doucement pour révéler l'échidné saine et sauve qui, à la surprise des spectateurs, avait arrêter la charge de son adversaire et maintenant lui tenait fermement la corne tandis que la dalle de béton sur laquelle ils se trouvaient s'était briser.

-"Vous... Vous voyez ce que je vois ? Zeta semble être beaucoup plus qu'une mystérieuse beauté fatale car elle a réussi non seulement à survivre à la charge destructrice de son adversaire mais aussi à la stoppé net !" S'exclama Maria.

-"Co... Comment... ?" Demanda Stronghorn surprit en continuant de pousser de toute ses forces mais l'échidné ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-"C'est vraiment décevant..." Soupira Zeta en jetant un regard de pitié vers le rhinocéros "J'espère vraiment que mes futurs adversaires seront plus compétents. Maintenant, hors de ma vue."

Sans aucune considération l'échidné souleva son adversaire par la corne et l'envoya à l'extérieur de la surface de combat en surprenant à nouveau la foule.

-"Stron... Stronghorn est hors de la zone et se voit donc éliminé... Zeta remporte ainsi son premier combat !" Bégaya l'un des arbitres tandis que l'échidné quittait la surface de combat après avoir récupéré son manteau sous le silence pesant de la foule avant qu'une série d'applaudissement et d'encouragement mais aussi de mécontentement n'emplissent le stade pour la féliciter ou pour contester sa victoire.

-"Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu l'as prends autant au sérieux, Lilac." Déclara Jiaoh "C'est incroyable qu'elle soit aussi forte sans utiliser son élément."

-"En effet et ce que tu viens de voir n'est rien comparé à sa véritable puissance." Répondit Lilac avant d'entendre l'un des membres de la sécurité l'appelé. "Il est temps pour moi d'y allé, souhaitez moi bonne chance."

-"Comme si tu en avais besoin." Fit remarquer Carol "Vas-y et décroche nous une victoire fulgurante."

La dragonne d'eau leurs fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche mais eu la surprise de se retrouver face à face avec Zeta lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent.

* * *

 **Le grand tournoi d'art martiaux d'Avalice à enfin commencé avec quelques surprises et mystères à l'horizon. Zeta dès son premier combat contre le puissant Stronghorn a su gagner l'attention du public ainsi qu'une victoire fulgurante toute en force.**

 **La suite au prochain épisode.**

 **Pour ceux qui suive la première partie en même temps je sais ce que vous allez me dire: beaucoup de Spoil et de révélation dans ce chapitre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je compte rapidement rattraper le coup au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
